


One Piece PETs: Popularity Poll

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [113]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Popularity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Based off of the recent color spread/popularity poll from chapter 771 of One Piece. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Popularity Poll

**One Piece PETs: Popularity Poll**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This successful series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   Our story begins with ten of the many characters in the One Piece universe riding a chariot. They are Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Tony Tony Chopper, Sanji, Sabo, Boa Hancock, Portgas D. Ace, and finally, Bartolomeo.

 

Yes, Ace and Bartolomeo.

 

Why were they here? Simple. They were two of the ten winners of the recent popularity poll.

 

Unsurprisingly, Trafalgar Law was among the top ten, as well, and also unsurprisingly, Luffy came in first place.

 

"HELL YEAH, BABY!!!" he exclaimed.

 

"Luffy! Get off that horse!!" Nami barked.

 

"But, Nami~!" Luffy whined.

 

**"NOW!!!!"** Nami roared.

 

Luffy pouted.

 

"You never let me have any fun...!" he muttered. "Big stick in the mud."

 

"Just for that, you don't get any porterhouse steaks for dinner tonight!" shouted Nami.

 

"Awww~!" Luffy whined.

 

"Oh, hush!" Nami shushed. "One more word out of you, and you'll be a vegetarian, Mister!"

 

Luffy quickly covered his mouth.

 

"Good boy!" Nami smiled, sweetly.

 

"I've said this many times before and I'll say it again," spoke Zoro. "WHIPPED!!!!"

 

"SHADDUP!!!" Luffy barked.

 

We now cut over to the other winners.

 

"Hey, Sabo!" Ace called as he held up an apple. "Catch!"

 

He tossed the apple over to Sabo, who caught it effortlessly.

 

"Thanks," replied the Golden Retriever-Man.

 

"No problem, bro!" Ace smirked.

 

With Sanji, he was too busy oogling Boa Hancock and she happened to be looking at Luffy.

 

_'Who does that cat bitch think she is, talking to my Luffy that way?!'_ she thought. _'I certainly would never treat him like that!'_

 

At that moment, she saw Luffy kiss Nami on the cheek and smile, as if he forgave her for her earlier chewing out.

 

_'Ah! What does he see in her?!'_ Hancock mentally screamed. _'She's a common ruffian!!'_

 

Next, we cut over to Zoro, and he is trying to get the horses under control.

 

"Dammit, would you slow down?!" he asked. "Damn horses!!"

 

   Law only watched his colleagues' antics with a look that asked "Dear God, why'd you put me in the same chariot as these lunatics?". Sanji just laughed at Zoro's attempts to rein in the horses.

 

"Shut up, cook!" Zoro snapped. "You try doing this for a change!!"

 

"I know that I could do it a lot better than you!" retorted Sanji.

 

"Prove it!!" Zoro barked.

 

That is exactly what Sanji did and unfortunately, that proved to be easier said than done.

 

"Ah, crap!" he cursed.

 

"Whoa!!" Luffy cried.

 

"Aah!" Nami screamed as she clung to Luffy.

 

"Holy smokes!!!" Sabo shouted as he hung on for dear life.

 

"Oh, jeez!" cried Ace, also hanging on for dear life.

 

"WAAH!!" Hancock shrieked as she held on, too.

 

"MOMMY~!!!!" screamed Chopper as he hung onto Zoro.

 

"WHOA!!!" Bartolomeo cried out.

 

He was even knocked out of the chariot when it hit a bump in the road!

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" he screamed.

 

Good thing he caught hold of the chariot at the last second.

 

"There!" Sanji exclaimed. "I did it!"

 

"Yeah, but you nearly killed us in the process, ya damn fox!" shouted Zoro. "I told you it's not as easy as it looks!!"

 

"Screw you, Moss Head!" yelled the cook. "At least I slowed them down!!"

 

"How much further?" asked Sabo.

 

"Yeah, I'm hungry!" Luffy added, his stomach rumbling.

 

"Not much farther, now," answered Nami. "Wait a bit longer."

 

"Okay," replied Luffy. "I don't know if my stomach can, though."

 

***Grrrrrrrrruuuuummmmmmgghhhhhhh!!!!***

 

"See?" Luffy asked. "It's growling something fierce."

 

"Try and be patient, Luffy," replied Nami as she pet him. "You can eat when we get there."

 

"Yay." Luffy smiled. "Thanks, Nami."

 

"You're welcome, babe."

 

_'Babe?!'_ Hancock thought angrily. _'How dare she?!'_

 

Next, Nami started to rub Luffy's tummy and the Monkey Man panted and thumped his leg as if he were a dog.

 

_'THAT'S IT!!!'_ Hancock thought.

 

" _ **PAWS OFF MY FUTURE HUSBAND, BITCH!!!!**_ " she roared.

 

" _You're_ future husband?!" Nami questioned, turning her attention to the Pirate Empress. "Bitch, he's _MY_ future husband!!!!"

 

"Oh, no..." Zoro muttered, face-pawing. "I was afraid of this."

 

"Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse." mumbled Law.

 

Chopper whimpered as he hid behind Sanji.

 

"I'm scared...!" he squeaked.

 

"To be honest, Chopper, so am I," Sanji replied. "yet, at the same time, I'm strangely aroused."

 

"Oh, for god's sake," Sabo muttered. "can't we all just get along?"

 

"Stay out of this!!" Nami and Hancock barked.

 

"Ah!" Sabo flinched. "Y-y-yes, ladies...!"

 

Nami and Hancock went back to arguing.

 

"Uh, can I say something?" Luffy asked.

 

"NO!!!" yelled the ladies.

 

"AAH!!!" Luffy screamed. "OKAY!!!"

 

Anyhoo, the navigator and the Snake Princess resumed arguing with one another. By that time, Bartolomeo had finally got back into the chariot.

 

"Phew, made it," he sighed. "So what'd I miss?"

 

"Not much," answered Ace. "Nami and Hancock are having a catfight."

 

"Really?!" asked Bartolomeo.

 

"Yeah, and it's scary!!" Chopper cried.

 

Law only sighed.

 

"Good grief," he muttered.

 

Anyhoo, Nami and Hancock were still in the middle of their catfight.

 

"He's MINE!!!" Nami shouted. "I've known him way longer than you have!!"

 

"Oh, really?!" questioned Hancock. "Then, how come you treat him so poorly?!!"

 

"I do not!" Nami objected. "He just acts like an idiot and I have to put him in line!! If I don't, he'd probably kill himself!!"

 

"It's true," Zoro chimed in. "Ask anyone."

 

"No joke," added Sanji. "You can believe that."

 

"See?" inquired Nami.

 

"Well, where were you when he needed you the most?" Hancock asked.

 

"I was stuck on a sky island!" Nami answered. "I didn't even know what the hell was going on down below!!"

 

"She does have a point," Luffy added. "Long story short, we got separated."

 

"Even so," Hancock began, "I treat you much better than she does!"

 

"Yeah, but I only like you as a friend, Hancock," Luffy explained. "Nami's just different. She's special."

 

"It's true!" Chopper added. "She always gets to wear his hat!"

 

"She also spoils him," added Zoro. "A little too much, if you ask me."

 

"Is this true, Luffy?" asked Hancock.

 

"Yeah," Luffy answered.

 

"I see," spoke the Pirate Empress. "But...what about the time you told me you loved me? Back in Impel Down, remember?"

 

" _Que?!_ " Luffy questioned. "I never said that!"

 

"Yes, you did!" replied Hancock. "Right when I got in the elevator, you told me 'Thanks, I love you'!"

 

"No!" Luffy exclaimed. "I said 'Thanks a lot!'"

 

Hancock gasped silently.

 

"You did?!" she asked.

 

"Yes!" Luffy answered. "I don't know how you could have misinterpreted that!"

 

_'I do,'_ thought Law. _'the woman's a complete wackadoo.'_

 

"Sorry, Hancock," Luffy apologized, "but...I just don't like you that way."

 

"Oh...I see." whispered Hancock.

 

"But," Luffy began with a smile, "you're still a great friend."

 

Hearing that made Hancock smile.

 

"You...you really think so?" she asked.

 

"Of course!" Luffy nodded. "I mean...you've helped me a lot. You even gave me lots of food and other stuff. I don't know how I could ever pay you back."

 

Upon hearing that, Nami smiled a little.

 

"...I guess if Luffy talks so highly of you," she began, "I guess you're not really as bad as I think you are."

 

The others sighed in relief.

 

"Thank the stars," Sabo muttered.

 

"Yeah," agreed Ace. "That was too close."

 

"Hey, we're here!" exclaimed Chopper.

 

"Great!" Luffy exclaimed. "Now, I can eat!"

 

*****Later*****

 

"Hello, and welcome to the One Piece Popularity Poll! I'm your host, Moonlitinuyasha1985, and here with me is my co-host, XfangheartX!"

 

"Hiya, folks! Nice to be here!"

 

"Also here with us is none other than the brilliant mangaka himself, Eiichiro Oda- _sama_ ~!!!!"

 

"C'mon up here, Oda- _sensei_!!"

 

*Oda walks onto the stage*

 

"Hello, Moonlit- _san_ , Fang- _san_ , how are you this fine afternoon?"

 

"I'm good!"

 

"Doing great!"

 

"Wonderful. Now, shall we get started?"

 

"Of course!"

 

"And here come our guests of honor!"

 

*the camera moves over to the top ten most popular characters of One Piece and the crowd starts applauding*

 

"Let's start from the winners ranking from 10 to 1!"

 

"Ranking at #10 is the Pirate Empress, Ruler of Amazon Lily, and Captain of the Kuja pirates, Boa Hancock!"

 

*the audience cheers for her as she waves her hand*

 

"Hancock- _sama_ , what can you tell us about ranking no. 10?"

 

"Well, to be honest, I felt I could've ranked higher," answered Hancock. "Still, I'm glad that I could make it into the top ten, nonetheless."

 

"Maybe you can work your way through the ranks, huh?"

 

"I suppose," Hancock answered. "nevertheless, there's always the next popularity poll."

 

"That's the ticket," Moonlitinuyasha1985 smiled.

 

"Don't give up, yet!" XfangheartX added.

 

"Up next at #9 is the latest Supernova and Monkey D. Luffy's No. 1 fan, Bartolomeo the Cannibal!" Moonlitinuyasha1985 introduced.

 

"Give him a hand, everybody!" XfangheartX exclaimed.

 

Everyone in the audience cheered for Bartolomeo.

 

"Yeah!!" Bartolomeo exclaimed.

 

"So, Bart, what's it like being ranked #9?" asked Moonlitinuyasha1985.

 

"I'm stoked to the max I was able to be placed alongside Luffy- _senpai_!" Bartolomeo answered.

 

"Good for you, Barty!" XfangheartX smiled.

 

"You've earned it, buddy!" added Moonlitinuyasha1985.

 

"Next up is #8!" XfangheartX exclaimed.

 

"Yes, the navigator of the Straw Hat pirates, and the beloved fiance of Monkey D. Luffy, please give a big round of applause for "Cat Burglar" Nami~!!!!" Moonlitinuyasha1985 introduced.

 

The crowd went berserk when Nami blew a kiss to them.

 

"So, Nami!" XfangheartX started. "How does it feel to be in eighth place?"

 

"Honestly, it feels great!" Nami answered. "Although, I am kinda bummed out that Robin didn't make it into the top 10, seeing as how she's a main part of the current arc."

 

"Well, let's hope she gets on, next year," Xfangheart said.

 

"My fingers are crossed." added Nami, crossing her fingers.

 

"Up next is #7, the always adorable reindeer and doctor of the Straw Hat pirates, Tony Tony Chopper!!!" Moonlitinuyasha1985 exclaimed.

 

"Hi!" Chopper greeted, waving his hoof.

 

All of the ladies in the audience squealed in delight.

 

"Chopper- _chan_ ~!"

 

"He's so cute~!"

 

Chopper blushed and covered his face with his hat.

 

"That doesn't make me happy at all, you bastards~!" he spoke up.

 

"Aww, Chopper, you little sweetheart!" XfangheartX cooed.

 

"Honey, what can you tell us about being among the top 10?" asked Moonlitinuyasha1985.

 

"For one thing, Moonlit- _san_ , I'm very honored!" answered Chopper. "I can't wait for the next popularity poll!!"

 

"Isn't he a dear?" XfangheartX asked. "Give him a hand, everyone!"

 

Everyone in the audience applauded the Straw Hat doctor.

 

"Now then, next is the sixth winner in the popularity poll!" spoke Moonlitinuyasha1985. "Give it up for Portgas D. Ace!"

 

"He may be gone, but he'll always live on in our hearts!" XfangheartX added.

 

"Truer words have never been spoken." noted Oda.

 

Ace stepped up and waved to the audience. Some people cheered for him while others cried.

 

"Ace- _san_ , what do you have to say about your current ranking?" Moonlitinuyasha1985 asked.

 

"Well, first off, I am a bit surprised," Ace answered. "I mean...I am dead. I didn't think I'd rank, this year."

 

"Being dead doesn't make a difference!" XfangheartX rebuked.

 

"E-xactly!!!" exclaimed Moonlitinuyasha1985. "You're still a very important part of the series and you always will be!"

 

"Give him a hand, everyone!" XfangheartX shouted.

 

The whole audience gave a round of applause for Ace.

 

"Terrific," XfangheartX smiled. "Next up is our fifth place winner!"

 

"That's right, Fang," agreed Moonlitinuyasha1985. "he's Chief of Staff in the Revolutionary Army and is also an older brother of Monkey D. Luffy! Make some noise for Sabo~!!!!"

 

Sabo came up on stage and everyone cheered, loudly.

 

"I KNEW YOU WEREN'T DEAD, SABO!!!" someone shouted.

 

"THANK GOD YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!!!!" another person yelled.

 

"Sabo, how does it feel to be one of the top ten in the popularity poll?" XfangheartX asked.

 

"Honestly...I'm flattered," Sabo replied. "I mean, I never thought that I'd make it into the top ten and be ranked at #5."

 

"Hey, you've earned it, man." Moonlitinuyasha1985 pointed out.

 

"Thanks," Sabo replied.

 

"You're welcome." smiled Moonlitinuyasha1985.

 

"Give this guy another round of applause, ladies and gents!" XfangheartX exclaimed.

 

Everyone in the audience applauded Sabo as he bowed.

 

"Coming up is #4 in the top ten most popular characters in One Piece," spoke Moonlitinuyasha1985. "the Straw Hat pirate's own chef and ladies' man, 'Black Leg' Sanji!!!!!"

 

When Sanji came on, the girls in the crowd started screaming.

 

"SANJI- _KUN_ ~!!!!"

 

"WE LOVE YOU!!!!!"

 

"I LOVE YOU, TOO, LADIES~!!!!" Sanji swooned.

 

"Sanji- _kun_ , what's your opinion on your ranking as the fourth winner?" asked Moonlitinuyasha1985.

 

"Well, on one hand, I'm thrilled," Sanji answered. "On the other hand, I still can't believe I ranked under Moss-head."

 

"Can't take the heat, cook?" Zoro asked with a smirk.

 

"Now, now, boys, let's not fight," scolded Moonlitinuyasha1985. "this is a very special occasion."

 

"That's right!" XfangheartX agreed. "Let's not try and get at each other's throats!"

 

"Of course, ladies," Sanji replied. "first, I would like to thank all of my female fans for voting for me, and second, next time, it'll be me ranking over Moss-head!"

 

"Dream on, Fox," Zoro chimed in. "no way in hell are you ever gonna rank higher than me."

 

"Now, now, boys," XfangheartX scolded. "Let's take it easy."

 

"Yeah, you're both astounding in your own right," added Moonlitinuyasha1985. "let's leave it at that."

 

Sanji glared at Zoro before he walked off the stage.

 

"Isn't he charming?" XfangheartX asked. "Next up is our third-place winner!"

 

"The man who will one day become the 'World's Greatest Swordsman' and the drop-dead sexy fiance of 'Demon Child' Nico Robin, 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro~!!!!" exclaimed Moonlitinuyasha1985.

 

Zoro smiled as he came on stage, and the girls went crazy.

 

"AAH~! ZORO- _KUN_ ~!!!!"

 

"WE LOVE YOU~!!!"

 

"MARRY ME, ZORO!!!!"

 

"SIGN MY CHEST!!!"

 

"...Ooookay," Zoro muttered. "Awkward."

 

"Yeah, some fangirls are weird," concurred Moonlitinuyasha1985. "I've known that for a while, now."

 

"So, Zoro, how do you feel, ranking 3rd place in the poll?" XfangheartX asked.

 

"To be honest, I feel great," Zoro answered. "Way better than that damned cook."

 

"Hey!" shouted Sanji.

 

"Now, now, boys," XfangheartX scolded, gently. "No arguing."

 

"Yes, Fang- _san_ ," they replied. "No arguing."

 

"That's what I thought," XfangheartX said.

 

"We now move on to our second place winner in the popularity poll," spoke Moonlitinuyasha1985. "The captain of the Heart pirates and former warlord of the sea, give it up for the 'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law!!!!"

 

Law walked onto the stage and many of the ladies went wild. Some of them even fainted! Law only sighed.

 

"Good grief," he murmured. "What a bunch of drama."

 

"Law- _san_ , how do you feel about coming in second?" asked Moonlitinuyasha1985.

 

"I honestly couldn't care less," Law answered.

 

"Really?" Moonlitinuyasha1985 blinked, curiously.

 

"Yes, really," Law answered.

 

"Huh..." muttered Moonlitinuyasha1985. "Well, congrats, anyways."

 

"Whatever," Law muttered as he walked off the stage.

 

"And now...last but not least," XfangheartX began, "the moment you've all been waiting for! Our first place winner of the popularity poll!"

 

"The captain of the Straw Hat pirates, beloved fiance of 'Cat Burglar' Nami, and the very man who will one day become the King of the Pirates," added Moonlitinuyasha1985. "MAKE SOME NOISE FOR THE ONE AND ONLY 'STRAW HAT' MONKEY D. LUFFY~!!!!!!"

 

Luffy came up on stage and the crowd went absolutely bonkers.

 

"WAY TO GO, LUFFY!!!"

 

"WE LOVE YOU~!!!"

 

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!"

 

"LUFFY, I WANNA HAVE A BABY WITH YOU!!!"

 

"WHO JUST SAID THAT?!" yelled Nami.

 

The crowd got quiet.

 

"That's what I thought," Nami nodded. "if anyone's gonna be having children with Luffy, it's gonna be me."

 

"All right, Monkey D. Luffy, you have just won this year's popularity poll!" exclaimed Moonlitinuyasha1985. "What're you gonna do next?!"

 

(A/N: I had to do it. XD)

 

"Uh...gee, I dunno," Luffy answered. "I've won first place so many times, it doesn't really surprise me, anymore."

 

"Modest, isn't he?" XfangheartX asked.

 

"Totally," agreed Moonlitinuyasha1985.

 

"Well, Luffy, congratulations!" XfangheartX said before she raised her hand. "Come on! Up top!"

 

Luffy high-fived XFangheartX.

 

"Shishishishi!" he laughed.

 

Oda smiled.

 

"Give him a hand, everyone!" XfangheartX exclaimed.

 

The entire audience cheered and applauded Luffy. The Monkey Man held up the Double Victory sign in response.

 

"HELL YEAH, BABY!!!" he exclaimed. "WHOOOOOOOO!!!!"

 

"Congratulations on winning yet again, Luffy!!!" said Moonlitinuyasha1985.

 

"Six time winner!!" XfangheartX added.

 

"Yeah!" Nami cheered.

 

At that moment, she kissed Luffy on the cheek.

 

"Congrats, boo!" she told him.

 

"Shishishishishi!!!" the Monkey Man laughed. "Thanks, Nami!"

 

"You're welcome!" replied Nami.

 

"Now that that's over with," XfangheartX began, "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!"

 

"YEAH~!!!!" Moonlitinuyasha1985 cheered.

 

   In only a few nano-seconds, a wild party had begun. Luffy was stuffing his face with all the food that was there and Zoro was drinking all the booze. Of course, he got into a bit of a drinking contest with Nami and it ended in a tie.

 

"Good grief," Law muttered. "can it get any crazier?"

 

Sanji and Chopper are seen, getting doted on by girls; the former had hearts in his eyes while the latter was doing his happy dance.

 

"Sanji- _kun_ ~!"

 

"Your eyebrows are so cute~!"

 

"Thank you, ladies~!"

 

"Chopper- _chan_ ~, you're so fluffy!"

 

"I wanna kiss your cute little nose~!"

 

"That doesn't make me happy at all, ya jerks!" Chopper replied, doing his happy dance.

 

The girls all laughed at this.

 

"He's so modest!"

 

"So cute!!"

 

" _Hai~_!!!"

 

Some of the guys were swooning at Hancock, including the women.

 

"SHE'S SO HOT!!!"

 

"YOUR BEAUTY KNOWS NO BOUNDS!!!!"

 

"MARRY ME, HANCOCK!!!"

 

With Sabo, he was signing autographs with Oda.

 

"There you go," Sabo spoke up as he gave his autograph to a girl.

 

"Thank you, Sabo- _san_!" replied the girl. "I love you, so much! I'm so glad you're alive, and I hope you get to marry Koala, one day!"

 

Hearing this caused Sabo to blush.

 

"Uhh...yeah," he muttered.

 

Oda chuckled.

 

"We'll see," he spoke.

 

XfangheartX laughed at this.

 

"Ah...if I hadn't learned to laugh, I'd be long dead, by now," she said.

 

"Same here!" agreed Moonlitinuyasha1985.

 

Meanwhile, with Ace, he is getting some flowers from some of his fans.

 

"Thanks a bunch!" he grinned.

 

"You're welcome, Ace- _san_!" his fans replied.

 

"Now, isn't that sweet?" XfangheartX asked.

 

"Too sweet for words." answered Moonlitinuyasha1985.

 

"Even when he's dead, he's still loved," XfangheartX added.

 

"And he'll continue to be loved for all time." Moonlitinuyasha1985 also added.

 

XfangheartX sniffled a bit.

 

"Tissue?" asked Moonlitinuyasha1985, holding a box of tissues.

 

"Thank you...!" XfangheartX said as she took one and blew her nose. "Haa...much better."

 

"Good." replied Moonlitinuyasha1985.

 

Now, we move on to Bartolomeo, who is talking to fellow Luffy fans about his epic battles.

 

"You should've seen me!" he exclaimed. "Luffy- _senpai_ and I were fighting the Donquixote family, side-by-side, like equals! I felt so honored to fight in his presence!!"

 

Soon, he cried tears of pride and joy.

 

"Bart, you're so lucky, man!"

 

"I wish I could fight along side Luffy- _senpai_ , too!"

 

Next, we cut over to Law and all of his fans.

 

"I can't believe you're a D carrier!"

 

"Not so loud, please," Law spoke. "I don't want too many people knowing my full name."

 

"Right, sorry," his fan apologized. "I'm also sorry about Cora- _san_."

 

"He's in a better place now," Law answered. "That's all I could want for him."

 

Law's fans smiled.

 

"That's good," one of them commented. "I bet he's watching over you, right now."

 

Law smiled a little.

 

"Thanks," he told his fan.

 

"You're welcome," replied his fan.

 

XfangheartX is heard crying in the distance.

 

"Want more tissues?" inquired Moonlitinuyasha1985, holding a box of tissues.

 

"Yes, please."

 

Moonlit gave Fang more tissues.

 

"Thanks."

 

"You're welcome."

 

XfangheartX blew her nose again.

 

"Better?" asked Moonlitinuyasha1985.

 

"Yep!" XfangheartX said. "Thanks, again."

 

"You're welcome." replied Moonlitinuyasha1985.

 

Later, after their drinking game, Nami and Zoro are seen signing autographs for their fans.

 

"There you go," Nami spoke up.

 

"Thank you!" replied her fan. "You're so pretty, Nami- _san_!"

 

"Aw~! Thank you!" Nami beamed, blushing.

 

"Here you are," Zoro spoke as he handed another autograph out.

 

"Thanks a million, Zoro- _san_!" replied his fan.

 

"No problem," Zoro answered.

 

At that instant, one fan approached Nami. Only...she didn't have a notepad on her.

 

"Where do you want me to sign?" asked Nami, holding up her pen.

 

"Ummm...my forehead?" the girl asked.

 

"Okay," Nami complied as she signed the girl's forehead. "there ya go."

 

"Thank you...!"

 

With Zoro, he had just signed a girl's left palm.

 

"Thank you, Zoro- _san_!"

 

"No problem," Zoro answered.

 

Soon, another fan came up. This one had One Piece Volume Two in his hand and Zoro signed the book, much to the fan's happiness.

 

"Thank you...!!"

 

"Don't mention it."

 

Eventually, the party was over and Ace had to return back to Heaven.

 

"Goodbye, everyone!" he called. "Sabo, look after Luffy!"

 

"You got it, Ace!" replied Sabo as he waved goodbye to his older brother.

 

Speaking of Luffy, he was feeling melancholy about Ace leaving.

 

"Oh, Luffy, don't mope," Nami told him. "Ace had to return to Heaven."

 

"I know," Luffy replied as he ate a slice of cake. "I still hate it."

 

Nami smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

 

"Thanks."

 

"You're welcome."

 

"What a party...!" Sanji smiled with kiss marks all over his face. "Looking forward to the next one...!"

 

"Oh, brother..." mumbled Zoro, rolling his eye. "Gag me with a spoon."

 

"Look at all these wonderful gifts the fans gave me!" exclaimed Chopper.

 

He had bags of candy and other sweets.

 

"Life is good!" he added.

 

"You got that right!" Bartolomeo agreed, holding sheets of paper. "Look how many members joined the 'Luffy for Pirate King' fan club!!"

 

Oda whistled in amazement.

 

"Remarkable," he noted. "I'm glad for you, Bartolomeo."

 

"Thank you, Oda- _sama_!" replied Bartolomeo. "Thank you so much!"

 

"You're welcome." Oda smiled.

 

   Law sat by himself, surrounded by the many gifts from his fans, and the same could be said for Hancock. Next, we cut back to the others. Luffy and Sabo stood together, side-by-side, watching the sky.

 

_'Ace...'_ they thought.

 

At that moment, Sabo reached over and put a hand on Luffy's shoulder.

 

"It'll be okay, Lu," he reassured.

 

"I know, Sabo," replied Luffy. "but I still miss him."

 

"I know."

 

"...You don't think...it's my fault, do you?"

 

"Of course not! You're not the one I blame for his death!"

 

"I know...but--"

 

"Lu, how long are you gonna keep bringing yourself down over this? Ace didn't die because of you...he died because Akainu killed him."

 

Luffy clenched his fists angrily at that.

 

"You don't have to remind me, Sabo...!" Luffy hissed as the awful memory of Akainu's fist going through Ace's chest reared its ugly head.

 

"...But you know," Sabo added, "just because Ace is gone doesn't mean you're alone. You've got your crew...and you've got me, too. More importantly...you have Aika."

 

"...You're right," Luffy replied, smiling a little. "and I'm not gonna lose a single one of them."

 

Sabo chuckled and ruffled his little brother's hair, causing him to laugh.

 

"That's my little bro," he grinned. "Always bounces back."

 

"Another reason why I love him," added Nami as she kissed Luffy on the cheek again.

 

"Shishishishishi!!!" Luffy laughed. "Thanks, guys. I needed that."

 

"You're welcome, Luffy!" replied Nami and Sabo.

 

Suddenly, Luffy yawned and stretched.

 

"Man," he spoke up. "That party sure got me tired."

 

"Why don't we go on back to the Sunny and get some rest?" Nami asked.

 

"Okay," Luffy answered with another yawn. "Besides...Aika's probably wondering where I am, by now."

 

"We'd better go, too," spoke Moonlitinuyasha1985.

 

"Thanks for having us, guys!" XfangheartX added.

 

"No problem!" replied Luffy. "Thanks for hosting!"

 

"You're welcome!" replied Moonlitinuyasha1985.

 

"Anytime!" XfangheartX added.

 

"I guess it's time for me to go, as well," Oda chimed in. "I have to get back to work."

 

"You do that, Oda- _sama_ ," spoke Sanji.

 

With that, everyone went their separate ways...until the next popularity poll.

**Author's Note:**

> How could we not write a fic that's based off of the recent popularity poll of One Piece? :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, everybody.:D


End file.
